paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Surprise Vistior
This is a Second Generation Special created by Smartpup Chase76. And this a birthday story for the birthday of Benjamin James, or as he known as BJ. It's a very special day in the home of BJ and Tera, and their adopted family as not only is the birthday of DJ, but ten minutes after they say happy birthday to DJ they will have to say happy birthday to BJ, but although he is happy on this day there is a question that needs to be answered as a pup joins the family for the birthday bash. And to BJ and Tera the pup doesn't look to familiar to them, but once her secret comes out it will shock everyone. Major BJ Tera Nova Minor DJ Tori Jay Danny Victoria Alfalfa Rafaello Kim Barnette Mr. Jones Velvet Derger The story begins in the Wilson household where the five younger pups sat around the table where their parents finished cleaning things up for dinner on a very special day for the family as it was not only the birthday of DJ their biological son, but the birthday of their adopted son BJ as well, but BJ was only ten minutes later then DJ’s so the after singing “Happy Birthday” to both of their brothers’ and then waited for the cake to be brought out to them by their parents, but then something caught the wondering eye of the albino mixed breed who for one has finally accepted the idea of being albino all his life and the thing that had caught his eye was a silver wrapped box with BJ’s name on it, but something was odd..It was sent by an unknown sender, and the albino mixed breed tilt his head in confusion. Tera: What’s wrong big bro? BJ: That gift...It looks weird. Tera: How so? BJ: I dunno DJ: Everything okay little bro? Tori: Yeah you looked confused about something. Jay: Yeah, what’s up? Tera: He said it was this box that’s wrapped with silver paper looks weird to him. DJ: I see. Why don’t you open it little bro? BJ: But...What if it’s yours? DJ: It’s not BJ. It has your name on it. Victoria: Go ahead sweetie. Go open your gift. BJ: Okay. BJ walks to the small box and unwraps the silver paper and a picture of a small German Shepherd and BJ looked at the picture and quickly hid it away from his family, and to help escape the tears that was running down his face he ran to the bathroom, but dropped the picture and Tera picked it up and showed it to the family. Danny: What do you have there Tera? Victoria: Yes. What is that sweetie? Tera: I..It’s a picture...Of a...a German Shepherd… DJ: Oh no...BJ! *runs to the bathroom door* Danny: Let me guess...Justin…? Tera: Yep...He’s like this whenever he sees someone like him..But something strikes me as odd about this. Tori: What is it sis? Tera: This German Shepherd...Is a Female German Shepherd… All: What?! With that Tera placed the picture on the table and the family looked at it while BJ tried to regroup in the bathroom with his older brother waiting for him right outside the doorway, but the question that surfaced on the Labrador Retriever family’s mind was who was the German Shepherd in the picture? And why it did upset BJ so much? Danny: I’ll go check on the boys dear. Victoria: Okay hon. Danny walks to the bathroom where he spots his biological son waiting for his adopted brother to pop his white colored albino head out the bathroom door as he did kind of looked happy to see the picture, but the striking resemblance to the pup whom he wanted to remain nameless the pup that he saw life end at what he thought was at his own paws, but after a while the pup walked out of the bathroom and he looked like he regrouped himself. DJ: *Hugs BJ* You okay little bro? BJ: Yeah I’m fine DJ Danny: You sure BJ? You seemed really upset. BJ: *Nodding his head* Yes I’m fine guys really. DJ: Okay little bro. Only if you’re sure. Danny: Well BJ you have one more gift to open and it came with that picture too. BJ: O..Oh okay, but I need to get something too. Danny: Okay son. We’ll be at table waiting for you you come back. BJ: Ok *runs to his pup-house* Well at his pup-house the family waited for their adopted pup they called a son, and brother and Tera looked at the photo with a confused look on her face. Victoria: What’s wrong sweetie? Tera: Ugh it this picture there’s something written on the back of it, but it looks like unfinished. Danny: We’re back dear. Victoria: Hi Dear. Hi DJ. How’s BJ doing? DJ: Hi mom. He’s doing good he just ran to his pup house for something. Victoria: Oh okay. How’s it going Tera? Tera: It’s so weird...There’s something written on the back of the photo. BJ: *Comes running back with photo-book* I’m back! Victoria: Hi dear! BJ: Hi mommy! *places the book on the table and turns to a page with pictures of a German Shepherd like the one they have now* Danny: What are you doing son? BJ: If I’m right..*takes the pictures out of the book and flips them over* Ah ha! I knew it! Can I see the picture sis? Tera: Sure! *hands him it* Victoria: What’s going on BJ? BJ: This.. *arranges the picture in order to spell out a message* The family looks at the pictures and the message the words written on the back spelled out and Tera and BJ looked at each other with a concerned look on their face as the words spelled out “Come Find Me!” on them. BJ: Sis…? Tera: Yeah bro? BJ: Do you think it’s someone who we should know? Tera: I don’t know, but I do think we should find her. BJ: Yes! We should! Victoria: Let’s not do anything too hasty now BJ. Let’s take a good night sleep first and think about it more in the morning BJ: But… Tera: Mom is right big bro..Let’s head to bed for the night. BJ: Ok… The family said goodnight to their adopted children and they headed to bed and the question that remained was who was this mystery pup? And how can they find her? As the pups rested their heads for a nights rest a cruise ship headed towards the town for a quick stop for supplies, but this trip wasn’t going to go so simple as the middle-aged man stepped onto the ship and got the uniforms for his pups out for them, a white suit for Rafaello, along with a pink sport suit for Kim, A grey and white suit and white chef’s hat for Barnette, and finally a light blue suit for Alfalfa. But as the chubby Fawn colored Pembroke Welsh Corgi pup, and the Black furred German Shepherds’ climb aboard the deck of the ship and got ready for the guest to board it they weren’t excepting a small German Shepherd with soft Golden eyes, and her fur was a warming Tan and Brown color, but with some burnt Black fur on her tail, ears, and her backside of her left paw is completely blacken. Alfalfa: Hello there! Nice to met you please have a seat anywhere! ???: Thank you *sits at a table* Alfalfa: Do you need a minute to look over the menu? ???: Yes please thank you. Alfalfa: Alright *leaves to the soda bar* Rafaello? Rafaello: Hey Alfa! What’s up? Alfalfa: Just waiting on my first order of the day and I told you to stop calling me Alfa!! Rafaello: Relax bro I’m just joking with you. Alfalfa: (growls) You know I hate that. Rafaello: Relax Alfalfa remember you’re blood pressure. Alfalfa: Sorry bro...It’s just you know that nickname reminds me of mom… Rafaello: Come here little bro. I got something for you. Alfalfa: (goes to him) What is it? Rafaello: This (hugs him) It’s okay little bro..You know she’s looking down at us right now and smiling proudly at what we have become. Alfalfa: (nods his head) I know...I just feel like it was my fault that she...you know… Rafaello: Alfalfa..It wasn’t you’re fault it was a freak accident. Alfalfa: If you say so bro… Rafaello: Be strong little bro (hugs him) ???: Excuse me waiter? Alfalfa: O..Oh Y..Yes? Are you ready to order? ???: Almost, but I just happened to see what your brother did there. Rafaello: O..Oh sorry it’s just he blames himself for what happened to our mother.. ???: Oh what happened to her? Alfalfa: W...Well you see...She...She…(Tears up) Rafaello: Shhh! Shh! Easy Alfa...Just breath ???: I’m sorry did I say thing wrong? Rafaello: No it’s not that it’s just… Alfalfa: I miss her!! Rafaello: I know little bro… ???: Is your mother… Rafaello: Dead? Sadly yes..you see after Alfalfa was born she had a little trouble with her breathing patterns and the doctors were concerned about her… Alfalfa: (Trying to compose himself) And then her breathing settled down a little bit, but after I was a few weeks old...She..She… Rafaello: She started having the troublesome patterns for her breathing again, and then before we knew it she was… Alfalfa: (howls in distress) ???: Dead…? Rafaello: Yeah… ???: Awww…I’m so sorry.. Rafaello: It’s okay..She did gave us something three days before she died though. ???: And what was that? Rafaello: She gave us these...Necklaces with the first letters of our names on it, and for my sisters she give them a diamond collar which they don’t use and keep in their rooms in a glass case. ???: I see..I’m sorry to hear about that. Rafaello: Ah don’t worry about it. It was bound to happen to anyone Alfalfa nods his head ???: (hugs them) So sorry… Alfalfa: I..It’s ok. You have a name? ???: Yes I do. Rafaello: May we ask what it is? ???: Nova Rafaello: That’s a very sweet name. Nova: Thank you. Rafaello: You’re welcome. My name is Rafaello and this is my brother Alfalfa. Nova: Nice to met you too. Rafaello and Alfalfa: Same to you! Then a large female Black furred German Shepherd walked over to her brother’s and the small female German Shepherd locked her soft golden eyes on the larger Black furred pup of her breed whose soft pink eyes saw the soft golden eyes of the small pup locked onto hers but she wasn’t mad at the pup as showed by the younger and much smaller German Shepherd give a wide smile at the Black furred Shepherd. Nova: Hi! Barnette: Hello there little one. What’s your name? Alfalfa: That’s Nova! Barnett: Nice to meet you Nova, I’m Barnett, the younger twin sister to Alfalfa and Rafaello and Head Sous Chef on this cruise ship! Nova: Nice to meet you too! Rafaello: I’ve been meaning to asking you Nova...Where are you heading today? Nova: Hmm..It depends on where this cruise ship makes it stops at. I’m not really sure because this is my first time on a cruise ship. Rafaello: Ah I see Alfalfa: Well this boat makes three spots everyday, The first one was Foggy-Bottom, the next one is Adventure Bay, and the finally is our hometown of Silver Valley! Barnette: Yep! That’s right! Nova: Wait...Adventure Bay?!? Rafaello: Yes that’s the place we’re heading for now...Why? Is something wrong? Nova: Oh...It’s nothing, but my family kind used to live there….And now I don’t have any idea if they are even still around…(Whines) Rafaello: Aww sorry to hear Nova. But what if they are still around? Alfalfa: Yeah! What if they are and you just don’t know it yet? Nova: R...Really? Y...You think so…? Alfalfa: Yeah I do! (hugs her) Nova: T-Thank you! Alfalfa: You’re welcome! Nova: I think I’m ready to order now (smiles) Alfalfa: Okay! What would you like? Nova: Hmm..A Cheeseburger would be nice! And Maybe a cola! Rafaello: Here you go! (Gives her a cola) With that Nova went back to her table and waited for her food and as she waited the cruise starts to move quicker and quicker towards Adventure Bay where the Small German Shepherd hopes that will be the answer to her biggest question that is still on her mind, the question being “Is there anyone in my family still alive?” After her meal Nova then ran out onto the deck where she was bumped into by a male Nederlandse Kooikerhondje ???: Hey! Watch where you’re going! Nova: What do you mean? You bumped into me. ???: What!? Nova: You bumped into me ???: Oh I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I overreacted! Nova: Calm down dude...I’m not mad.. ???: Okay. Nova: Can I ask your name? ???: What? Velvet: Whoa! Whoa! Easy Derger Derger: Fine. Nova: So your name is Derger huh? Derger: Yes Nova: I see. And you are? Velvet: Velvet Nova: Very nice to met you! Derger and Velvet: Same to you. Kim: You three here to exercise? Nova: Sure. I could go for some after my meal. Kim: Awesome! What about you two? Derger: What do you mean by that!? Kim: Exercise you know like playing Derger: Oh! Sorry! Kim: It’s fine. Velvet? You joining? Velvet: Sure! As the four pups went to start their exercising the driver of the cruise ship come over the intercom and he voice sounded a bit old Mr. Jones: The first stop on our cruise Adventure Bay will be in reach in a minute all passengers getting off at this stop please prepare to disembark shortly. Nova: My stop is next! Kim: Have fun! And I hope you find your family! Nova: Thanks! (runs to her room to get her bags) After the cruise ship stopped Nova walked off the ship and headed towards the the family with a smile on her face and as she reached the door she opened it and stood in the doorway Nova: Hi there! BJ: (Looks over) I-It can’t be…! Tera: I-It’s her! It’s that pup from the pictures! Nova: Yep! I’m your biological sister Nova! BJ: You are..? Nova: (nods) Yep I am! BJ: Best..Birthday..Ever! (hugs Nova) With that the siblings we reunited as one with their new family and everyone went to bed awaiting the next day to start a brand new start to a new adventure. The End! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Created by Smartpup Chase76 Category:Second generation Category:A Special Story Category:Reunions Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story